The Sims 4
, |rilis = Microsoft Windows }} macOS Xbox One, PlayStation 4 |jenis = Life simulation|mode = Single-player|penilaian = T|dibutuhkan = Minimum system requirements on TheSims.com|makhluk = Sim, Hantu, Grim Reaper|dunia = Oasis Springs, Willow Creek, Newcrest|penambahan gameplay = Iya}} The Sims 4 adalah seri keempat dari permainan ''The Sims'' franchise. Seperti permainan sebelumnya, The Sims 4 ''berfokus pada membuat dan mengontrol neighborhood dari orang virtual yang bernama "Sims". ''The Sims 4 menawarkan rombakan dan intuitif Create a Sim, pengembangan building tools, dan lebih dalam, dan sims yang lebih kompleks pada emotions and traits yang baru. The Sims 4 dirilis di Amerika Utara pada 2 September 2014, dan di tempat yang lainnya di seluruh dunia setelah keluar untuk PC. versi Mac diumumkan pada waktu yang sama tapi tanggal perilisinnya tidak spesifik sampai 20 15. Dirilis pada 17 Februari 2015, beberapa setelah versi PC.EA's 'The Sims 4' Now Available for Mac. Mac Rumors. Versi konsol dari The Sims 4 dirilis pada 17 November 2017, untuk Xbox One dan PlayStation 4."Official Announcement: The Sims 4 Coming to Xbox One and PS4 in November". ini pertama kalinya base game dan beberapa packs tersedia untuk konsol, tidak seperti seri sebelumnya yang versi penurunan dari permainan yang digunakan. Deskripsi Resmi Seri keempat ini banyak kemajuan diantaranya: * Sims yang pintar – Membuat sim dan mengendalikan mereka dengan pintar termasuk pemapilan, kepribadian, dan emosi mereka di dalam permainan sims 4. ::Buat Sims yang unik dan sesuaikan penampilan mereka termasuk gaya busana, karakter kepribadian, keterampilan, karier, dan beberapa gaya berjalan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sims merasakan emosional mendalam. Sims anda akan mengalami berbagai kondisi dari beberapa emosional yang didorong oleh tindakan pemain dan dipengaruhi oleh peristiwa, dan objek sekitar di dalam game. beberapa emosional menawarkan lebih banyak pilihan dan memberikan anda kesempatan untuk menciptakan momen permainan dengan lebih nyata. Nikmati bagaimana cara sims anda berinteraksi dan mengekspresikan kepribadian mereka yang berbeda dalam pengaturan sosial di dalam permainan tersebut. :: Buat dan kendalikan pikiran, tubuh, dan hati Sims anda dan bawa kisah anda ke dalam kehidupan yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya di The Sims 4. * Alat yang canggih dan kreatif - Membuat Sim dan membangun bangunan yang lebih kuat, mudah, dan menyenangkan daripada seri sebelumnya. Anda bisa membuat sims dengan sentuhan mouse dan hanya tekan dan tarik pada sim maka kalian sudah mempercantik mereka. Dan pemain juga mudah membangun rumah impian sim dengan mode membangun atau mode membeli. * Lingkungan yang membuat pemain bersemangat - Rasakan peluang baru dalam bermain game yang hidup di lingkungan dinamis. Pemain bisa memilih kota untuk temoat tinggal sim tersebut. * Kaya akan hadiah - Dapatkan objek baru, pakaian, dan sifat-sifat dengan menyelesaikan acara, menemukan koleksi, dan membuka penghargaan. * Membagikan hasil kreasi - Galeri memungkinkan anda untuk menjelajahi, berbagi, dan mengunduh konten baru tanpa harus meninggalkan permainan. Dapatkan inspirasi dari konten menarik yang dibuat oleh komunitas The Sims dan tambahkan pengalaman baru ke dalam permainan anda. Gallery Official images= TS4_Logo.png|Official logo TS4 Original Logo.png|First official logo (now replaced) TS4 Premium Edition box.jpg|The Sims 4 Premium Edition TS4 Alt Cover.jpg|Alternate cover art TS4_Logo_Plumbob.jpg.png|PlumbBob version 2 TS4EyesPromoTransParent.png|First teaser image TS4 Town Sunsethouse.jpg TS4 Town Nighthouse.jpg TS4 Sims PlayingViolin.png TS4 Live shrewishgirl.jpg TS4 Live playingviolin 02.jpg TS4 Live paintingsims.jpg TS4 Kiss Hand.jpg TS4 Live kissingsims.jpg TS4 Live chatingsims.jpg TS4 CAS womanshape.jpg TS4 CAS Womanblackhair.jpg TS4 CAS Womanblackcap.jpg TS4 CAS Yellow Shirt Sim.jpg TS4 CAS manshape.jpg TS4 Build mode ss 1.jpg TS4 Promo Image w box art and Sims.jpg TS4 Build mode ss 2.jpg TS4 Wealthy House (white).jpg sims4magazine07.png Sims4 Coversation.jpg The sims 4 new image 1.jpg house-the-sims-4.jpg TS4 House Building.png TS4 Treadmill Multitask.jpg|An example of multitasking ability. Sims can chat and run on the treadmill at the same time TS4 Table.png TS4_Build_Press_Print_1.jpg TS4_Build_Press_Print_4.jpg TS4_CAS_Press_Print_3.jpg TS4_CAS_Press_Print_5.jpg TS4_Live_Press_Print_2.jpg TS4 Sim caught on toilet.png weddings.png|Weddings in The Sims 4 children in TS4.png|Children playing in TS4 TS4 fishing.png|Fishing in TS4 FireBreathing.png|Fire breathing in TS4 paintingTS4.png|Painting in TS4 ClownDog.png|Two new costumes In TS4 BBQ.png|Sims having a BBQ in TS4 HouseTS4.png|A mansion in TS4 WillowCreek.png|Willow Creek, one of the worlds shipped with TS4 base game Goth Manor (TS4) Build mode trailer.png|The Goth home in the trailer. AnimalHat.png|Some of the content unlocked with Origin selfie TS4 with obama at backrounds.jpg|The Sims 4 self photo of Sims from E3 livestream (with a person resembling former US president Barack Obama at back) TS4 Gym.png|The gym TS4 singer.png TS4 thinking about working out.png The Sims 4 park.png the sims 4 piano.png the sims 4 restaurant.png the sims 4 football simulator.png Ts4 home lake render.jpg Sims4SpinningBlumbot.gif|Sims 4 Spinning Plumbob |-| Videos= The Sims 4 Announced - FULL VIP Conference Call Audio The Sims 4 Concept Art Timelapse The Sims 4 - Pre-Production Presentation (2010)|The Sims 4 Olympus Multi-player Mode Animation SuiteBeyondSims Video Posting (BeyondSims) First Look The Sims 4 Official Gameplay Trailer The Sims 4 "Arrival" Official Trailer Gamescom The Sims 4 Stage Presentation The Sims 4 Live Demo The Sims 4 Create A Sim Official Gameplay Trailer The Sims 4 Build Mode Official Gameplay Trailer The Sims 4 Stories Official Gameplay Trailer How To Create Your Perfect Sim in The Sims 4 Building A Family With The Sims 4's New Genetics Tool The Sims 4 Smarter and Weirder Official Gameplay Trailer The Sims 4 Gameplay Walkthrough Official Trailer The Sims 4 - Emotions Gameplay Trailer How To Build Your Perfect House in The Sims 4 The Sims 4 It’s Amber - Weirder Stories Official Trailer The Sims 4 Stay Weirder - Weirder Stories Official Trailer The Sims 4 Epic Wood - Weirder Stories Official Trailer The Sims 4 Cow Plant Love - Weirder Stories Official Trailer The Sims 4 - Customization Trailer 6 Minutes of Sims 4 Gameplay - Gamescom 2014 The Sims 4 Official Launch Trailer The Sims 4 - Infinite Money Cheat The Sims 4 Ghosts Official Trailer The Sims 4 Official TV Commercial The Sims 4 Create A Sim Demo Official Gameplay Trailer The Sims 4 Academy Swagger - Lesson 1 Create A Sim The Sims 4 Academy Thunder Thighs - Lesson 2 Create A Sim The Sims 4 Academy Changing Moods - Lesson 3 Emotions The Sims 4 Academy Getting Hyped - Lesson 4 Emotions The Sims 4 Academy Holding Grudges - Lesson 5 Personalities The Sims 4 Academy Advanced Woohoo - Lesson 6 Personalities The Sims 4 Pools Official Trailer The Sims 4 - Review |-|Renders= TS4 Render 1.png TS4 Render 2.png TS4 Render 6.png TS4 Render 4.png TS4 Render 5.png TS4 Render 3.png TS4 Render 7.png Mortimer and Bella Goth in The Sims 4.png|Mortimer and Bella Goth TS4 Render 8.png TS4 Render 9.png TS4 Render 10.png TS4 Render 11.png TS4 Render 12.png TS4 Render 13.png TS4 Render 14.png TS4 Render 15.png TS4 Render 16.png TS4 Render 17.png TS4 Render 18.png TS4 Render 19.png TS4 Render 20.png TS4 Render 21.png TS4 Render 22.png TS4 Render 23.png TS4 Render 24.png Digital Content Render TS4.jpg|Pre-order content render 81tsUngJ+UL._SL1500_.jpg|Laser light show limited edition content Ts4renderselfie.png The sims 4 Anniversary.png |-|Olympus images= The graphics of these screenshots are of early pre-production of The Sims 4 codenamed "Olympus" from 2010. The game's final graphics differ greatly from these images. The Sims 4 Plumbob.png|The scrapped PlumbBob from the game's Olympus phase. BetaSims4 1.png|Mock-up pre-production loading screen.Patrick Kelley, EA Employee Portfolio Sims4Plumbob.gif|The Sims 4 loading screen (Olympus) BetaSims4 5.png BetaSims4 4.png BetaSims4 3.png BetaSims4 2.png Sims4Beta 6.png Sims4Beta 5.png EarlyScreen2TG6.jpg TS4BetaCharacterPortrait.jpg|An early portrait of a Sim. The Sims Olympus.png|An early portrait of a Sim. CharacterFemale.jpg|An early render of a female Sim. CharacterMale.jpg|An early render of a male Sim. Olympus Town 10.jpeg Olympus Town 9.jpeg Olympus Town 8.jpeg Olympus Town 7.jpeg Olympus Town 6.jpeg Olympus Town 5.jpeg Olympus Town 4.jpeg Olympus Town 3.jpeg Olympus Town 2.jpeg Olympus Town 1.jpeg Olympus Town 12.jpeg Olympus Town 11.jpeg |-| Concept art= TS4 female Sim concept art.png TS4 Sim Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of a female Sim. TS4CowPlantConceptArt.png|Cowplant concept art "Primeiras Imagens do The Sims 4 na GAMES!". osgamesea.com. TS4 Club Concept Art.png|Club concept art The Sims 4 Riviera Concept Art.png|Riviera concept art that appeared in The Sims 3: Into the Future. TS4 Bedroom Concept Art.jpg|Bedroom concept art TS4ConceptArt 5.png|Cupcake maker and cupcake concept art TS4Grim.jpg|Grim Reaper concept art BUs38LUCAAAsFYq.jpg BUsqy7fCQAA-ZT_.jpg BUsrQqTCQAAIR1c.jpg tumblr_inline_my7ygd7nyl1rx7opd.jpg|Wood work table|link=http://simscommunity.net/the-sims-4-possible-concept-arts/ The Sims 4 Ship.jpg |-| Gamescom images= ts4-bm-1.png| ts4-bm-2.png| ts4-bm-3.png|Roofs have an all-new curving tool. ts4-bm-4.png ts4-bm-5.png ts4-bm-6.png ts4-bm-7.png ts4-bm-8.png ts4-bm-9.png ts4-bm-10.png ts4-bm-11.png ts4-bm-12.png 557410 10151796355829547 620435234_n.png 560515 10151796354764547 509826534_n.png 933974 10151796356459547 1760364142_n.png 1149000 10151796356669547 1807476863_n.png 1175515 10151796356369547 1484185094_n.png 1185086 10151796354759547 1300752638_n.png 1185503 10151796355629547 1607913404_n.png 1186783 10151796355219547 705873888_n.png 1231199 10151796355779547 1049451601_n.png 640px-546898 10151796355504547 1865861009_n.png 9660803234 a868d807a5 b.jpg TS4 CAS general.png BSOB2fWCcAAYOhY.png BSOE53SCUAAaA-V.png sims4-gamescom.jpg 9563043589 567e4dccba o.jpg 9563045485 3327008df4 o.jpg 9563046699 2d40ce250c o.jpg 9563042867 3a5f3be755 o.jpg 9565835164 6baa4a4bc8 o.jpg 9565838778 aa03f17218 o.jpg 9565836688 6e0835f2d8 o.jpg 9563042083 a98f4460be o.jpg GamesCom.jpg External links ; Official * [http://thesims.com/en_US/thesims4 The Sims 4 Official website] * [http://forums.thesims.com/en_US/categories/the-sims-4 The Sims 4 section in The Sims forums] ; Community * [http://simscommunity.net/the-sims-4-cas-pics/ The Sims 4 CAS Pics] (SimsCommunity) References and notes nl:De Sims 4 pt-br:The Sims 4 ru:The Sims 4 fr:Les Sims 4 es:Los Sims 4 it:The Sims 4 Kategori:Permainan